The Pokemon Master
by pokemonfan13
Summary: What happens when Ash and his friends meet the pokemon master and her friends? Will Ash fall for her? Will he confess to Misty? Will Brock ever get a date? Read and find out. COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1

**THE POKEMON MASTER **

**BY:M.L.CHARPENTIER**

**CHAPTER ONE**

**THE FIRST DAY**

**A girl was yelling "TAMMY, COME ON. WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE." in front of a two store house. She was wearing a navy blue cap with a green pokemon symbol on the front, black sunglasses on top, a black shirt, a blue jean vest, a pair of blue jean pants, black fingerless gloves, and black and silver shoes. She has dirty blond hair witch was threw the hole of the cap like a ponytail and brown eyes. Tammy apologized putting her hand behind her head "I'm sorry,Macey. I was stll packing." She was wearing a red shirt, a black pair of jeans, and red shoes. She has light blonde hair and green eyes. Macey said starting to run "Let's go, we have to hurry."**

**FIFTEEN MINUTES LATER**

**Tammy asked bursting threw the door "Hey Prof. Oak. Did you get our pokemon?" He answered "Yes I did. Oh and can you close the door." She smiled "Sorry Prof." Macey and Tammy said "I want Pikachu/Squirtle."at the same time. Oak said worriedly "Macey, I just cought Pikachu,so it might not be tamed yet." "I know. I was with you when you cought him. Besides you worry to much." " OK I hope you know what your doing. Here you go." He handed her Pikachu's pokeball. She took it and he came out. He looked mad, but scrachted his ears. He was a little different than other Pikachu. He had silver eyes instead of brown. He also was smaller than other Pikachu. Macey kneeled down and introduced "Hi. My name is Macey. It's nice to meet you,Pikachu."**

**Then he shocked her, and she fell to the ground burt to a crisp. She got up and coughed out black smoke. Tammy said "Thank god he's your pokemon and not mine." Macey mumbuled something to herself. Tammy got Squirtle and let him out of his pokeball. She said "Hi. My name is Tammy, and this is my best friend Macey. It's nice to meet you ." He said "_It's nice to meet you two too._ _Can we be friends_?" "Sure we can all be friends." Prof. Oak was too busy tring to talk Macey out of getting Pikachu "Maybe you take Bulbasaur instead." She argued "No, I want a Pikachu as my first pokemon just like my mom." "Your mom's Pikachu was tamed, your's isn't." "If I can handle another kids Growlithe, I can handle my Pikachu." Before he could say another word Tammy cut in "You know she has a point." He closed his mouth, and nodded saying nothing more.**

**Pikachu asked "_So, your my trainer? He couldn't give me a strong, boy trainer_." Macey faked a smile and said "Yes, I am. I'm just as strong as a boy, and I bet I'll be a stronger trainer." Prof. Oak said amazed "You can understand him!?!" Tammy said "We play with all the pokemon here so much we can understand them." He asked "Why didn't you tell me?" Macey said "We thought you knew." He gave them their pokedexes, some pokeballs, and wished them luck. They were starting to leave when their parents came to meet them. They wanted to tell them goodbye one more time before they left. They met the pokemon and said goodbye until they come back from their journey. **

**Macey said "I didn't think they were going to let us leave." Tammy said laghing "I thought I was going to have to sneak away." They started laghing. Then Tammy turned to Macey. She said "Hey, Macey." "yeah" She turned to face her. "Your mom didn't seem too worried." She said proudly "My mom was a pokemon trainer when she was my age. She almost beat Lance, but his Dragonite was too strong. She said she hopes I beat him and wished me luck." "What about your dad?" "He doesn't like pokemon. He said their monsters." "Where would he get that idea from." "Beats me." "Anyways, do you think you can beat him." "I'm not like that little train saying I think I can, I'm a confudent trainer saying I know I can." "You always had a lot of confudence, but the way thinks are going right now I wouldn't be to confudent if I were you." She put her head down "I guess your right." "Oops. I'm sorry I ... hey look some Rattata!" Macey's head shot up "Where?" Tammy said pointing "Over there." Macey said "Go Pikachu use your..." He was sleeping near a tree. She put her head down again. Tammy said "I can get Squirtle to weaken one for you." She smiled "Thanks!" Tammy turned around "Go Squirtle use your tackle on two of them." He tackled two of them to the ground and they both caught one. Macey smiled "Thanks Squirtle. Come on Pikachu time to go." He got up and walked over to them.**

**After, that Squirtle got Macey and Tammy each a Spearow and a Pidgey. Then, a flock of Pidgey and Spearow attacked them. Macey said "Pikachu use your thundershock attack." He just looked at her and shook his head. She put her hands together and begged him. He just shocked her. She said "Maybe I should've took Bulbasaur instead."sigh Tammy recalled Squirtle, so he wouldn't get hurt. Macey didn't, because Pikachu didn't like pokeballs. When they were about to leave, they decided since Pikachu didn't like pokeballs they wasn't going to make Squirtle stay in his pokeball. They agreed on it, so he didn't mind going back in his pokeball when the pokemon attacked them. **

**When the pokemon saw Pikachu they them, because some pokemon don't like pokemon with trainers. Macey said angerly "Leave him alone stupid birds." They looked madder than they already was after she said that. When Pikachu was weakened by thier attacks a Fearow tackled him in the water. Macey commanded "Go get help and hurry!" Then she jumped in after him. Tammy did what she was told, and went for help in the next town. When she was almost out of air she saw him, she swam faster, and caught him by the tail. She felt like her lungs were going to explode when she reached the surface.**


	2. Chapter 2

**THE POKEMON MASTER **

**BY:M.L.CHARPENTIER**

**CHAPTER TWO**

**As they entered the room they saw the prof. testing Macey's Pikachu. Tammy asked, "You wanted to see us?" He said, "Yes, I wanted to tell you I'll be testing on the rest of your pokemon. So, you three can go out if you want. You can also take Pikachu,Wartortle,and Eevee. I'm done with them." Peter said, "Hey guys why don't we go swimming at the secret lake until supper." Everyone nodded. Tammy said, "I'll tell the pokemon were we're going. Macey will you please get my bathing suit for me." She smiled, "Sure." Tammy ran out to the backyard to tell the pokemon, Macey and Peter went to their rooms to get ready.**

**When all was done they headed to the lake. When they got there they stood on a cliff overlooking the sparkling water. Tammy, Peter, and the pokemon walked down to the lake. As Macey just stood there a Gyarados came out of the lake. Her suit matched his scales. Without warning he started shooting water at her. As she was dodgeing a boy yelled, "Pikschu thuderbolt." She turned and saw the attack heading straight for Gyarados. She ran in the way of the attack. **

**She asked in an angery tone, "What do you think your doing?" Ash said, "Saving you." Misty but in, "You should thank him for tring to save you." Macey laughed, "Gyarados wouldn't hurt me." She hugged him as best she could. Brock asked, "Is he yours?" She laghed, "Don't you watch tv? No, he's not mine." She jumped on his head, "Now that that's cleared up. Anyone up for a swim." Misty beamed, "You bet!" She ran behind a tree and came back out wearing her bikinni. **

**Brock thought, _"That was fast!"_ She asked, "Can I ride?" Macey smirked, "How about a rase?" "Your on!" Misty handed Togepi to Brock and hoped on Gyarados's head. He swam to the center of the lake and they were off. Macey was in the lead but, Misty was close behind all the way. At the other side of the lake Tammy and Peter,Including the pokemon, were cheering her on. And Macey won. When they finished the race everyone got introduced. Brock said, "If I didn't know any better I would think that you two were twins." He was talking about Macey and Ash. **

**Peter said, "They do look alike. If only her hair was black and she was a boy it would be perfect." Macey said, "Okay we're off the subject right now. I don' want Tammy getting any ideas." Tammy smiled evily at her and Macey started to shudder. Brock asked, "Why do you say that?" Peter answered, "One time Tammy wanted to dye Macey's hair red and like an idiot she said yes." They could here Macey growl at him. He continued ignoring her, "But instead of it turning red it turned pink for two weeks. Macey hates pink. It's her least favorite color." Tammy asked, "What time is it?" **

**Macey looked at her watch, "Well it's time to go back to Prof. Oak's house. It was nice meeting you." Ash said, ''We're going to the Prof.'s house, too. We can go together." So, they packed up and left. Ash and Macey walked together talking about pokemon and anything related to pokemon. Misty and Brock was talking about what Macey,Tammy,and Peter were doing out here. Misty was getting jealous over the attintion Ash was giving her.**

**Brock asked, "What do you think they were out here for?" Misty said thoughtfully, "I don't know but I'm going to try to find out." When they got back to Prof.'s house he was happy to see Ash and co. He said, "I'm done testing your pokemon. They're in the backyard." Macey said, "Come on Pikachu. Let's go see our friends." Everyone went outside to see their pokemon. They saw Peter's pokemon and Tammy's pokemon. Peter had two Eevees,a Jolteon,a Flareon,a Vapoereon,and a Togitic. Tammy had a Wartortle,a Butterfree,a Touros,a Fearow,a Ninetales,and a Raichu named Thunder. Macey said, "Now where did they go?"**

**Right then a Venusaur came out of the trees. Then, a Charizard and a Pidgeot landed in front of her. Next, a Blastoise came out of a lake. Finally, a Rapidash ran up to her. She smiled, "I knew you were around here somewhere." Ash asked, "Who was your first pokemon?" Misty said, "I bet it was Blastoise." Ash said, "No, it was Charizard." Brock said, "You're both wrong it was Pikachu." Macey said, "DING! DING! DING! Brock come on down. You win the prize of the day." Ash asked, "How'd you know?" Suddenly a tv came out of nowhere playing a video of his battle with Macey. He said, "Watch this closely. You see here. If she would of had a Charmander or a Squirtle why did she use Pikachu?" **

**Then the tv disapeared and, Peter was still eating his popcorn. Macey recalled all her pokemon, except for Pikachu. She went to her room and went to bed. Everyone soon followed suit. That night Macey couldn't sleep so, she went outside to look at the starry sky. When she got outside she saw Ash sitting by the lake. She said, "Couldn't sleep either huh?" He nodded, "Can I tell you something?" She sat by him, "Sure." "You know that Festival of Love that's coming up." "Yeah." "Well I was thinking about asking Misty to go with me." He turned a bright red. Macey smiled, "I knew you liked her." After that they started talking about their adventures.**

**While they were talking Misty was watching from her room. The next day Misty started acting differently towards Macey. That night while Misty was going to her room she heard Macey and Tammy talking about her. Macey said, "I think Misty's mad at me." Tammy asked, "Why would she be?" "I don't know." "I saw you and Ash outside last night. What were you talking about?" "Our adventures." "That's it?" "That's it. He also told me he was going to ask Misty to the Festival of Love." Misty gasped. She couldn't beleive it. Ash was going to ask her to go to a festival. Not just any festival but, a festival of love.**

**I hope you liked it. R/r please! If it was short forgive me. Thank you for reviewing. I can't wait till you read chapter 4. You know how almost every famous person has done something that most people think is bad but the person doesn't regret it. Well Macey has done something like that. **


	3. Chapter 3

**THE POKEMON MASTER**

**BY: M.L.CHARPENTIER**

**CHAPTER THREE**

**Misty knocked on the door. Macey said, "Come on in. The door's open." Misty came in and said, "Hey Macey I'm sorry I've been acting like a jerk to you lately." Macey shrugged it off, "Oh. It's nothing." "Are you sure?" "Positive." Misty smiled. Tammy asked slyly, "So, why were you acting so strange?" Misty said, "I guess I was . . ." Macey finished, "You were jealous because Ash was giving me more attention than you." Misty turned redder than a sunburnt Charmander. Macey and Tammy started laughing their heads off. Pikachu and Wartortle were rolling around on the bed until Pikachu rolled off the bed causing everyone to laugh even harder.**

**Tammy suggested, "How about we go on a girls day out tomorrow." Misty said, "Sure." Macey smiled, "I'm game. As long as you promise not to do anything that will bring any attentioon to us." The next day the girls, along with their pokemon went shopping. Tammy bought a white dress that went down to her knees. Misty bought a blue short skirt that matched her eyes and a blue shirt that had a Starmie on it. Macey bought a blue jean skirt that went down to her knees and, a black shirt that had a silver lighteningbolt on it. **

**When they got back a siver-haired boy went up to Macey and hugged her. She struggled yo breathe, "Travis... I can't... breathe!" He let go blushing, "Sorry." He was wearing a blue shirt, blue jeans, and had blue-gray eyes. He asked, "Who's this?" Misty smiled, "My name's Misty. It's nice to meet you." They shook hands and everyone went inside. Travis asked, "So, Macey you going with anyone to the Festival of Love?" She answered, "No. What about you?" He shook his head, "Maybe we can go together." "Sure why not." **

**The next day everyone got ready after waiting an hour for Ash to ask Misty. Brock said he wasn't going since he didn't have anyone to go with. Macey was sitting on the sofa when she yelled, "HEY WHAT'S TAKING YOU GUYS SO LONG?" It had taken her one hour to get ready but, they had been in their rooms for five hours now. She didn't understand what was taking them so long. She asked Pikachu, "What do you think they're doing up there?" He said, "Pi Pika Cu Cha. Pichu Cha. Pikachu Pika Pi."(_I wish I knew. It's weird. All girls are weird._) Macey glared at him and he sank in the sofa. He corrected himself, "Pi pikachu cha pichupi." _(Uh, except for you Macey.")_ She smiled at him and scratched him behind his ears.**

**Misty and Tammy finally came downstairs. Macey said dramaticly, "Finally! What took you so long?" She had forgot about Pikachu who took his chance and ran. She wasn't wearing her hat. Her hair went down to her mid-back. It was wavey and curly. Misty also had her hair down. It stopped just below her shoulders. The boys wore their same outfits but, Ash wasn't wearing his hat or his jacket. They said bye to everyone, including the pokemon. It took them a few minutes to get to the fair grounds. **

**When they got there Tammy grabbed Peter's arm and ran to the Tunnel of Love. Misty asked confused, "Where are they going?" Macey smirked, "They're going to the Tunnel of Love." Ash said, "WHAT?" Macey said, "Yep. Their already a couple. All thanks to me." Travis said sarcasticly, "Yeah Macey is Cupid's little helper." She smiled at him and he blushed. Macey said, "Let's meet back here to go to the concert." Everyone nodded. Macey smiled, "Good. Come on Travis let's go play the ballon popping game." They turned and left. **

**Misty said, "Let's go play some games." Ash asked, "What do you want to go play?" "How about the water gun game." "Okay." When they got there Misty's eyes started sparkling. She shrieked, "LOOK AT THAT GIANT GOLDEN!" Ash thought, "_I'm gonna get it for you. Just wait and see."_ Ash said, "I'll get for you if you want." She smiled, "Thanks." They were both blushing. Now back to Macey and Travis. Travis groaned, "You now I'm not good at this game." She said, "I know but I am." (A/N: I really am good at this game. I never miss a ballon. HEHE!)**

**Macey grabbed five arrows and took aim. She threw them and didn't miss a one. He huffed, "Showoff." She smiled, "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that. I want the Dewgong." The man smiled and gave her the stuffed pokemon. They left and went to the stadium. When they got there Tammy, Peter, Ash, and Misty were already there. They went in and got a table for six. They started talking about stuff. Then a man came on the stage, "Welcome ladies and gentlmen. Here are some love songs for all you couples out there." He left the stage and songs started playing. The first song was When You Say Nothing At All.(I love that song!) **

**They got on the dance floor and slow danced. Macey put her head on Travis's shoulder which caused him to blush wildly. Misty and Tammy did the same thing and got the same reaction. They danced unil the fireworks started lighting up the sky. They went outside to watch and were in awe. It was amazing! When the fireworks were over they sat there looking at the sky. While they were sitting there a person reconized Macey and yelled, "HEY EVERYONE IT'S THE POKEMON MASTER!"**

**Ash and Misty thought they meant Travis but he wasn't the one to run for life. Macey got up and started running. Travis got ran over by the crowd chaseing his friend. Ash and Misty helped him up then went after Macey. When Macey was running she looked behind her which she regreted. She saw the whole park after her. Tammy and Peter soon joined their friends chasing the crowd. Macey was frowning, "The one day I don't bring my pokemon with me I get chased by a mob." She started thinking about what pokemon she could get Prof. Oak to send to her. Then it clicked, "Of course I can get," she took out her pokedex and puched the white button, "Dragonite!" A pokeball appeared in her hand. **

**She threw it and called out, "GO DRAGONITE!" When he came out he hugged his trainer. She choked out, "It's... good to... see you... too." When he saw the mob he knew what was going on. He put her on his back and flew up into the sky. She waved at them and she could here "Uhhhs" and "Ahhhs" from the crowd. She called down, "Thank you for being so loyal but I must go until the next league tornument opens which isn't long!" When her friends saw her riding Dragonite they waved at her and she waved back. She flew back to Prof. Oak's house and a few minutes. When they got there they started talking about why Macey didn't tell them she was the pokemon master.**

**I hope you liked it. Chapter four up soon. I promise! Oh yeah I almost forgot please r/r!**


	4. Chapter 4

**THE POKEMON MASTER**

**BY: M.L.CHARPENTIER**

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**Travis suggested "Macey you and Ash can go. Think about it. You both have brown eyes, a Pikachu as your first pokemon, you guys practictly wear the same clothes, and you look alike. If Ash's skin was a little lighter and you had black hair it would be perfact." Tammy said "I have some black hair dye." Macey looked at her suspisously "And just were did you get that from?" "It was on sell and you know I can't step away from a sell." Brock said "So we'll start tomorrow." Everyone jumped when they heard his voice. Peter asked "How long have you been there?" He smiled "The whole time." **

**After that was settled they all went to bed. The next day the group got everything ready for the next day. They got everything from their hat to their shoes to match. At the end of the day if didn't know them you could never guess the weren't related. Ash had on a navy blue cap like Macey's and the exact same shoes as her. Macey had on one of Ash's jackets and Tammy had dyed Macey's hair black. When the compatition started the next day Ash and Macey were so excited that they ran the whole way there.**

**They had already signed up when the others got there. As Ash and Macey walked on the battlefield their friends started cheering for them. Misty, Brock, Tammy, Peter, and Travis had on cheerleading outfits on. Macey whispered to Ash "Did Tammy get that at a sell somewhere too?" He laughed. The cheerleading squad was yelling "ASH! ASH! HE'S OUR MAN! IF HE CAN'T BEAT THEM NO ONE CAN! MACEY! MACEY! SHE'S THE BEST! SHE WILL BEAT ALL THE REST!" They chanted that through the whole thing. **

**Their last match was against a boy and girl who were really twins. They both had a Vulpix. Macey said "Pikachu this is our last battle. I know you can do it." Ash joined in "Yeah come on Pikachu we can do this." Both the twins said "Fireblast!" Macey said "Pikachu combination Quick Attack,Mega Punch,and Thunderbolt." Ash was confused. He had never heard of that. He said "Pikachu dodge it. Use Thunder." With that the Vulpixes fainted. Both trainers ran over to their pokemon praising them for a job well done. **

**After getting their medals, taking a photo, and meeting up with their friends they went enjoy the carnival. They were passing a tent when Tammy said "Hey you guys look at this." It was a picture with a pokemon on it. The pokemon had the head of an Eevee, the body of a Vulpix, and the tail of a Pikachu. It was red with blue eyes. Travis read the poster "It says it's name is Flava. It was created in a lab by Team Rocket and rescued a few months ago." They went in and found some good seats. As the pokemon came out it got frightened by all the people and was about to turn around when the ringmaster hit it with a whip.**

**The seven freinds gasped. The rest of the crowd didn't seem to mind but they sure did. Macey got up and Brock asked "Where are you going? You can't stop him." She answered "To heck I can't." She walked right up to the ringmaster and said "You can no longer be a trainer because your under arrest." He laughed "There's nothing you can do." She said angerly "I can do what I want I'm the Pokemon Master." She showed him her Master Badge and some handcuffs to arrest him. She slapped the cuffs on and tied him up. Brock went get Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy. The rest of them got the other pokemon out of their cages.**

**He had about ninteen other pokemon but they were normal. Macey caught Flava and they went to the Prof.'s house. Flava had cuts all over her but she wouldn't let anyone near her. They felt sad for her. That night Macey, Tammy, and Misty were watching tv when the news came on and, said some prisoner was going to be killed the next day. Misty said "I wonder what he did?" Tammy said "I can tell you what he did." Then she ran to her room crying. Misty asked "What happened? Why'd she run out like that?"Macey answered in a cold tone "That's her grandfather." Misty gasped "What happened?" So Macey told the story. **

**She began "When she was little he would beat her just for the heck of it. She never told anybody until one night I went sleep at his house with her. Everything was going fine until I fell asleep. Around midnight I heard her crying in the bottem bunk. I thought she had a nightmare so I looked down and saw him hitting her over and over again. I got mad that he would hurt my friend. We were six so I would carry a plastic starwars sword with just in case. I grabbed it and jumped on him. I started hitting him over and over again. He started slaming me againest the walls. I finally fell and stopped moving. He turned from me and headed towards Tammy. I grabbed the wooden bat near by and got up. I walked over to him and started hitting him. I lie I didn't walk, I staggered to him. When he was out cold I dialed 911. When the police got there they put him on a streacher to bring him to the hospital. They said that it must have been a robbery and he was trying to protect us. Tammy was to shocked to answer any questions so they asked me. I told them what happened and the evidence proved me right. A few days later we went see him to get his side of the story. Apparently he didn't like my eyes because he started screaming I was a demon child not born on this earth. He said my eyes were like the evil ones were when they walked this earth. He was tried and found guilty of child abuse." **

**I hoped you liked it. Poor Tammy I fell so sorry for her. I hope it wasn't too short. r/r Please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**THE POKEMON MASTER **

**BY: M.L.CHARPENTIER**

**CHAPTER FIVE**

**Misty was in shock. She coudn't believe someone like Macey would do such a thing. She thought about it for almost an hour before she decided to go to bed. On her way to her room, with a sleeping Togepi in her arms, she saw Macey leaveing Tammy's room. Misty asked "How is she doing?" She answered "She cried herself to sleep. I hope she forgets about it in the morning." "Why do you say that? Has she forgot about it before?" She nodded "Yes, she has but, it's always going to be there and something is most likly to triger it again. Well I'm going see if I can get Flava to trust." She started walking when she stopped and said "Oh and Misty please don't ask her about it tomorrow. For her sake please don't remind her of it again." Misty nodded "I won't. I promise." Macey smiled "Thanks Misty. You know for understanding. Oh and before I forget please don't tell anyone." Misty nodded "Promise."**

**As Macey walked down to the room Flava was in she thought about what had happened that day. Not just about what happened between her, Misty, and Tammy just a few minutes ago but, about the twin thing, Flava, and somehow Travis got in there with her pokemon and her friends. A voice in her head said "Hi Macey! What you so stressed about." She thought "_Hi Sam. What do you want?" Sam: "What do yoou mean 'what do you want' I live here. Can't I talk to the only person who can hear me?" Macey: "I'm sorry. I just can't stop thinking about Flava. You remeber when Team Rocket kidnapped us a year ago. Do you think they ever made a clone of me?" Sam: "Maybe. Well I beter go you have to help Flava. See ya later." Macey: "Yeah see ya."_**

**When she walked in she found Ash talking to Flava. She said "Hi. If your trying to make peace with her I don't think it'll work." He said "How do you know? It might work." She smiled "Let me try." He stepped aside and said "Be my guest." She walked up to Flava and asked "Why do you not trust people?" The pokemon didn't answer. Macey sighed "Please Flava! I know how you feel." She asked "How would you know how I feel?" Ash jumped "You can talk." She rolled her eyes "What does it sound like?" She turned to Macey "It's your fault I'm here. If you wouldn't of drew me and, if Team Rocket wouldn't of found that peice of paper I wouldn't have been made. I used to be four pokemon. They formed me by combineing an Eevee, an Abra, a Pikachu, and a Vulpix. Please answer my question. How do you know how I feel?"**

**Macey sighed again "I know because when I was younger I didn't trust hardly anybody." Ash and Flava asked "Why?" She answered "At first I didn't like people because they hurt pokemon but, one day when I was about three I saw a boy helping a pokemon that was hurt. When I asked him why he was helping it. He told me that pokemon are our friends not our slaves. He said he was a pokemon trainer and, didn't make his pokemon fight if they didn't want to. That's when I reliesed that there are good people in the world. I hope you get to see the good side of humans and not just the bad like I did." She turned and left. **

**Ash and Flava were dumfounded at first but got over it. Ash left to find Macey. He found her outside watching the pokemon. Ash asked "Why didn't you tell us you were the Pokemon Master?" She answered "I didn't want you guys treating me all special like a queen or something." Ash admitted "I guess your right. We probably would act like you were our queen and we had to do every little thing for you." She said "Look I have to go help the Prof. and Travis run some test on my Pikachu. See you later." Ash asked "Why do they run lots of test on your Pikachu?" She answered "He's different from other Pikachu." "Why is he so different?" "You see Team Rocket used him in experiments before I got him."**

**She got up off the hill she was sitting on and went to the lab. Once there she asked "Anything new?" Travis said "The Prof. has made a new machine that records memories." The Prof. said "Yes sirry. My newest machine is up and ready. I have tested it and it's ready." Macey asked "Pikachu are you ready?" He nodded. She said "Remember I'm going to be right here if you need me." He snuggled up to her. Then he jumped in the chair and, the Prof. hooked up the helmant to his head. Prof. Oak started explaining how it works "This is the moniter. It's also were the memory will appear. As the memory is played it is also recorded. Macey if you will please call everyone in here." She walked over to the intercom and pushed the buton "Ash, Misty, Tammy, Peter, and Brock get your butts to room 175 on the double." **

**In a few minutes everyone was there. The Prof. pushed some butons and the screen flashed on. It was a quiet scene until a boy and his Pikachu ran by followed by Team Rocket members. That Pikachu was Macey's Pikachu but a little younger. The rockets caught up to them and shot the boy. Then they took Pikachu and his pokemon. Pikachu was crying while trying to get loose. then the screen flashed again and they were in Team Rocket's hq. There were pokemon in cages all over the place. A quick scene passed by showing how Team Rocket beat the pokemon for not listening.**

**Then there was an explosion and lots of pokemon, including Macey's, ran into the forest. Soon after they saw Prof. Oak and Macey walk near the fallen Pikachu. Then they heard the Prof. say "Go pokeball!" The screen flashed again. This time Pikachu was with Macey, Tammy, and Peter walking down the road. A short while later pictures started flashing. They had Macey and him in all of them and Tammy, Peter, and the other pokemon in some. Then Pikachu opened his eyes and the moniter went blank.He scratched his ears and jumped on Macey, who took off the helment.**

**She said "Are you okay Pikachu?" He nodded and a tear rolled down his cheek. Oak asked "Anyone else want to go?" Tammy volunteered "I'll go next." She sat down in the chair and put the helment on. (A/N :There are different sizes of the helments and chairs.) She asked "Are you sure this won't hurt?" Oak nodded "Now just relax." She mumbled "Sure easy for you to say your not the one in the chair." She closed her eyes and the screen came on. Her, Macey, Peter, and their pokemon were walking in the Viridian Forest. It was early in the afternoon when they stopped.**

**Peter said "This looks like a nice place to set up camp." Everyone nodded and started making camp. Then Pikachu, who was sitting in a tree, dropped an apple on Macey's head making a huge bump appear. She growled "Hey Pikachu watch it would ya." He wasn't listening to her. Instead he jumped out of the tree and ran into the brush. She said "Hey Pikachu wait up!" Then her, Tammy, Peter, Eevee, and Squirtle ran after him. When they finally caught up to him he was with other Pikachu. Everyone gasped and Tammy said "I've never seen so many Pikachu in one place."**

**Macey agreed "Yeah I know what you mean. Not even Prof.Oak has so many Pikachu at his lab." Back in the lab. Ash, Misty, and Brock kind of expected Macey to run out like Ash did but she didn't. Misty mocked "Well at least she knows not to jump out at them and make them run away." Ash growled at her in responce. Now back to the memory. Eevee and Squirtle went meet Pikachu after he motioned for them to come over. Then Pikachu ran over to the humans and said something to them. They nodded and went back to the campsite. Once there they started eating.**

**When they were done Tammy said excitedly "I can't wait to catch a Pikachu of my own!" Peter said "Don't get to excited you might have a heart attack." She stuck her tongue at him. Macey offered "I'll help you catch one if you want me too." Tammy hugged her tightly "Thank you May. You're a true friend." She looked at Peter with narrowed eyes "Unlike some other person I won't mention." Macey was turning blue by this time. Peter said "Um... Tammy I think you should let Macey go she's starting to turn blue." Tammy let go and blushed "Sorry." **

**Just then Pikachu, Squirtle, and Eevee came running out of the bushes followed by another Pikachu. Pikachu jumped on Macey along with the other three pokemon. After they jumped off of her she fell backwards. Then Pikachu came back and jumped on her head making her fall on her back. Then the other three pokemon ran over her. Tammy and Peter ran over to her and hekped her up. Peter asked "Are you okay?" She said in a daze "Yeah I'm fine." Then she fell back to the ground. They helped her up again. It started to get dark so Tammy yelled "PIKACHU, SQUIRTLE, AND EEVEE COME BACK TO THE CAMPSITE! IT'S GETTING LATE!" **

**When the pokemon came back to the campsite they apoligized to Macey for running her over. She smiled "No problem. Just don't do it again." Just then three rockets jumped out of bushes and demanded "Hand over all of your pokemon now!" Peter said "No way these are our pokemon and we raised them." One of them said "Fine if you won't give them to us we'll take them. Go Persian!" "Go Muk!" "Go Weezing!" Macey said "Go Pikachu!" Tammy said "Go Squirtle!" Peter said "Go Eevee!" "Persian use fury swipes!" "Pikachu thunderbolt!" **

**Persian went at Pikachu but Pikachu jumped on him and shocked him. "Now Muk use toxic!" "Squirtle dodge it and use a skull bash attack!" Muk spit out some toxic slug but Squirtle dodged it and hit Muk head on with a skull bash attack. "Weezing use a slog attack!" "Eevee use takedown!" Weezing spit some slug at Eevee but she dodged it and hit him with a takedown attack. All of Team Rocket's pokemon fainted. The three trainers gave eachother a high five. Then turned to the rockets and Macey commanded "Pikachu blast them with a thunderbolt." **

**That sent them blasting off. As they were blasting off they hit a tree, and the Pikachu the three trainer's pokemon were playing with later that day started to fall out the tree. He was going to fall off the cliff but when Tammy saw him falling she ran and jumped off the cliff to caught him. She caught him but now she was falling too. She fell into the water and was getting close to the waterfall. Macey grabbed a rope and tied it to Squirtle. He jumped into the river and grabbed Tammy by the shirt. Back on land Macey and Peter pulled them in with the rope.**

**When they got them out of the water Tammy asked the Pikachu "Are you okay?" He nodded then ran off into the forest. The next morning that same Pikachu was following them. When Macey noticed him she told Tammy "Hey Tammy I think someone wants to join our team." Tammy turned around and offered "Hey Pikachu if you want to come with me if you really want to." He grinned and ran up to her. She laughed "How about I call you Thunder so there won't be any confusion between you and Pikachu here." He nodded and she put him in a pokeball.**


	6. Chapter 6

**THE POKEMON MASTER**

**BY: M.L.CHARPENTIER**

**CHAPTER SIX**

**Back in the lab Tammy got out of the chair and saw everyone eating popcorn. She wined, "No fair I wanted some." Macey handed her her popcorn, "You can have mine." She smiled, "Thanks." Macey informed them, "I'm going outside to play with the pokemon." With that she went outside but as soon as she stepped out the door an Eevee jumped on her causing her to fall. Prof. Oak said, "Oh I forgot to tell you your brother sent over your Eevee cause she missed you." She smiled dusting herself off, "Hey Eevee I missed you too. If I could hold seven pokemon you bet you would be one of them." Eevee started talking fast and Macey almost didn't catch what she had said. Tammy asked walking over to them, "What did she say?" **

**Macey answered, "She said Ho-oh told her to come meet me in her dreams so she got Dylan to transfer her over here." Peter said, "I wonder what you'll need her for." Travis said thoughtfully, "What ever it is it can't be good." Ash spoke up, "You know Ho-oh!" Misty asked, "How do you know Ho-oh?" Macey thought, 'Great go ahead a slip up like that. He said I wasn't suposed to tell anyone.' Then a voice came into her head 'I need to talk to you right away. Bring Ash and his friends as well.' 'Okay Ho-oh your the one that said it not me.' She sighed, "How would you guys like to meet him?"**

**Tammy practicly sreamed, "What! You know your not suposed to do that!" She looked at her, "Ho-oh said to bring them." That caught Tammy and Peter off guard. Sure they had met Ho-oh but he didn't want anyone to know where he lived. Travis broke the silence, "Well if we're goig see Ho-oh we should pack up and get going." They nodded. Everyone was excited to go see Ho-oh. Macey and her friends because they hadn't seen him in a long time, and Ash and his friends because they never met Ho-oh. It took them all day to get to the Virdian Forest riding their pokemon.**

**When they got there Macey returned her Rapidash, Charizard, and Pidgeot. Tammy returned her Torous and Fearow. They walked into the forest with Misty and Peter watching out for bugs. They finally made it to a giant tree that was bigger than any other tree in the forest. Macey walked up to and said, "Hey Ho-oh we're here!" Then the tree opened up and a voice came from it, "Come in." So they walked in and saw the bird pokemon sitting on a perch. The inside of the tree was huge! It looked bigger on the inside than it did on the outside.**

**Tammy asked in a hurry, "What did you want to see us about?" He said coming down, "Patientence child you will find out soon enough." Macey ran up to him and hugged him around the neck saying, "It is good to see you again father." Ash, Misty, and Brock said in unison, "FATHER!" When she turned around to face them her eyes were gold. When she started talking her voice was softer, "Yes. I am the daughter of Ho-oh. I was fused with Macey when we were younger so I would be safe." Brock asked, "Did she know about this when it happened?"**

**She nodded, "We asked her if she would do it and she agreed to it. We would've found a different human if she would've said no. She wouldn't have been the first to say no. In fact we asked about twenty people before her." Travis smiled, "Just like Macey to help a pokemon in need." Tammy laughed remebering when her and Macey were younger, "Yeah even before she was the greatest Pokemon Master ever she thought of it as her duty to help as many pokemon as she could." Peter agreed, "Even if it meant indangering herself she was up to the challenge."**

**Macey, who was back to normal, said blushing, "I didn't know you guys thought that highly of me." She turned to Ho-oh, "What's wrong?" He asked, "What makes you so sure something is wrong?" She answered matter of factly, "Every time you call us to come see you something is wrong in the pokemon world." He sighed, "I wish I could tell you you're wrong and that nothing is wrong but... But Riacku is hurt bad and needs you to heal him before terrible things start to happen." She said determined, "Well what are we waiting for lets go help him."**

**Everyone nodded and was ready to go when Ho-oh said stopping them, "Not all of you can go. Only Macey and her pokemon may go." They were disapointed and Misty asked, "Why is she the only one that can go?" He answered, "She most go into the land of the legendaries and pokemon that don't like humans." Macey complained, "Great why did he have to go there. Last time I went there I was almost eaten." She apoligized, "Sorry guys but I'll bring back some pictures." After she said that Ho-oh teleported the rest of the group back to the Prof.'s lab. Back at the tree she asked, "Shall we go?" He nodded, "Yes let's go." **

**She climbed on his back with Pikachu and Eevee on each a shoulder. Then the tree opened again and he flew off. When they got there it was late that night. When they got to him Macey jumped off of Ho-oh and ran to Riacku. He was laying on the ground panting when she came up to him. She asked softly, "What happened to you?" He answered weakly, "Team Rocket." She asured him, "Don't worry I'll heal you and you'll be as good as new." She placed her left hand over his heart and one of her eyes turned gold. They started glowing a bright white along with Eevee.**

**Once she was done she moved her hand and he stood up. He looked like he had never been hurt. She hugged him and he thanked her. When she got back to the Prof.'s lab it was seven in the morning. She went straight to bed and she slept till noon. When she woke up she smiled and went to eat lunch. Like she had promised she brought back pictures of lots of legendaries. Ash seemed more excited than a kid in a candy store. She told them, "You guys have to promise me never to tell anyone about what you saw last night." They nodded and everything went back to normal.**

**That day the gang spent it with Flava and by the end of the day they were friends. The next day Lance called her saying, "There's trouble in Vermilion City. The water is rising fast and a flood is sure to form." She nodded, "We're on our way there right now. Don't worry about a thing." She hung up the phone and said, "Sorry guys but we have to go now. There's going to be a flood in Vermilion City." Tammy said, "Right I'll go get the pokemon." She ran out the door to get them. Peter told Ash, "Don't worry we'll meet up again some day." Then he ran out to join Tammy.**

**Macey said, "Like I said sorry but duty calls." Brock said, "We understand go on." Misty said, "It was great meeting you and your friends." Ash asked, "Is Peter right? Will we meet again?" Macey smiled, "You bet we will! And it won't be at the League it'll most likely be on our journeys." He smiled and Tammy came in, "Come on let's go we're ready." She nodded, "Right then ran out to fly on Charizard to Vermilion City. After that day Macey was right they did meet up again in Johto and Hoeen. When Macey, Tammy, and Peter were fifteen they disappeared. No one knew what happened to them until they came back three years later.**

**No this is not the end of the story so keep reading! **


	7. READ!

**Atintion everyone who reads this fic! I will update every Sunday from now on. Thanks for the reviews. Please tell people you know that likes pokemon to read and review this fic. I do except anonymous reviews. Thank you for your time. Keep reading.**


	8. Chapter 7

**THE POKEMON MASTER**

**CHAPTER 7**

**It was a dark time in the pokemon world. While the three masters were gone Team Rocket took over the world. Govianni changed the rules of how many pokemon a pokemon master can carry with them. Little did he know Macey, Tammy, and Peter would come back. Right now that's just what they were doing. Macey was riding Flygon, Tammy was on Fearow, and Peter was on Pidgeot. There was a small girl riding with Macey. She looked just like her. She even had a jean vest, jean pants, a cap, black fingerless gloves, and black shoes. When they landed in the front yard of the Plateau the four humans looked up at it longingly. **

**The only thing that changed in Macey's outfit was her vest. It changed from a blue jean vest to a blue jean jacket. Tammy had on red shorts and a red shirt. Peter had a white shirt and black pants. Macey and Tammy returned their pokemon after landing. Macey's Pikachu was on her head. There was a Pichu on her left shoulder, a Vulpix on her right shoulder, and a black Espeon was in her arms. **

**Tammy's Wortartle was standing by her side and a Pichu was on her head. An Espeon and Umbreon was on each side of Peter. Macey looked up at the towering building, "It's been forever since I've seen this place." Tammy corrected her, "No, it hasn't it's only been three years." Macey hit her in the head, "I know that, but it feels like forever." The black Espeon was laughing at his trainer's friend. **

**Macey said, "Midnight stop laughing at her it's not polite." "I'm sorry Macey I just couldn't help it." her talking pokemon smiled up at her. The other pokemon sighed at the black pokemon. He was just like Ash's Bayleef, they both had a crush on their trianers. The little girl ran to catch up to the teen as she walked off. She asked curiosly, "Hey mommy what are we doing here?" "This is were I used to live a few years ago. I shore did miss it all these years gone from it." she smiled down at the girl. Peter walked up to the girl, "Hey Kim do you know whay your first pokemon is going to be?"**

**Kim shoke her head, "I don't know which one I want yet." "Well don't worry I'm sure there's lots of pokemon where we're going." Tammy stated coming up behind them. Macey's Pichu jumped on Kim's head making her giggle. A Houndoom came running out of the bushes and was ready to attack, but when he saw the children he stopped and stared at them. The Houndoom ran up to them and they petted it's head. "Hey Houndoom where's Travis?" Macey asked the all to familiar pokemon. He howled at the moon and ran in the direction he came from. The trainers and pokemon ran after him. **

**When they ran through the doors trainers were ready to attack them. One brown-haired, brown-eyed boy came jumping on Macey. "Hey Dylan get off!" she yelled. The boy got off and stared at the young girl hideing behind her. He asked with a confused look on his face, "Who's she?" He was pointing at her and she bit his finger. He screamed from pain while everybody else laughed. She stuck her tongue and he stuck his back her. He was wearing an ocean blue shirt, pants, cap, shoes, and gloves. **

**A Mudkip and Espeon was standing behind him. Her brother showed them to the living room where Macey's sister was sitting with her Pikachu on the sofa. Her sister had a pink shirt, shorts, and shoes. Her brown hair in a ponytail and her hazel eyes shining in the light. She also hugged her sister in a tight hug. Prof. Oak was also in there. When he saw them he shook their hands. He also looked at the six year-old girl holding on tight to Macey's pants. She asked confused, "Mommy why does everyone stare at me like that?"**

**Oak almost died when her heard Kim say mommy. He asked, "How old are you exactly?" She answered, "I'm six and I want a strong pokemon like my mommy." He nodded, "Macey can I speak to you in privite for a second?" She nodded, "Um... sure." She turned to her 'daughter', "Kim I'm going to go talk to the Prof. here for a second. Okay?" She nodded and Macey, with her pokemon, followed Oak to a room with a large table and about twenty chairs. Ash, Misty, Brock, and Tracey were sitting each in a chair.**

**Ash's outfit is just like Macey's. Misty had on a blue shirt and blue shorts. Her hair was in a normal ponytail now. Brock had on a black shirt and black pants. Tracey had on a red outfit. It was graet to see everyone again. Oak asked before anyone could get a word in, "How do you have a six-year old daughter?" Everyone in the room gasped. She laughed nerviously, "Do you have to make it sound like that? First off she's more like my clone not daughter." Everyone turned when they heard a sob from the door... it was Kim.**

**If any of you like Teen Titans I have a fic. in that category too.**


	9. Chapter 8

**THE POKEMON MASTER**

**BY: M.L.CHARPENTIER**

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

**Macey ran out the door after Kim. She ran past all kinds of people. They even ran past Travis who was holding a girl's hand. Macey saw this but didn't have time to think about it right now. Kim ran into an inside forest where there bunches of pokemon playing. She stopped at a pond and stared at the water. When Macey sat by her Kim said, "You promised you weren't going to call me your clone anymore."**

**Macey sighed, "I'm sorry. I was trying to explain it to the others. I promise I won't call you that ever again okay." Kim nodded, "When am I going to get my own pokemon? I really want one." **

**"I know you do but I'm not sure if they have a pokemon to give you. Tonight why don't you think about what pokemon you want and tomorrow we can try to get it for you." she told the young girl. Kim smiled and yawned blinking her eyes closed. Macey smiled at the sight. She picked her up and brought her to the main room until they got their own room. That night Oak gave them their rooms. Tammy stayed with Misty, Peter stayed with Tracey, and Macey and Kim got their own room.**

**While Kim slept everyone but Travis was in the main room talking. Macey informed, "You guys Kim's birthday is tomorrow what are we going to do?" There was a moment of silence as everyone thought of what they could do for the young girl. Then Travis suggested, "Why don't we throw her a party." Everyone jumped at the sound of his voice. They turned to face him and saw that like all the men he was more muscular. His outfit was plain black.**

**Even Tracey's outfit was different. It was a dark red instead of his old green and brown outfit he used to wear. As Travis stepped out of the shadows a girl about his age was with him. She wore a light pink shirt and pink pants. Her hair, eyes, and shoes matched her clothes. Macey and Tammy snorted. They both thought, 'Oh yeah pink will blend in perfectly with all the green and black of a forest.' She didn't look to happy as she said, "Travy I'm going to bed after all I need my beauty sleep." **

**Misty muttered, "Lord knows no amount of sleep will make you look beautiful." The girls laughed but the guys didn't get it they thought she was drop dead gorgious. Travis smiled, "Okay Vicky. I'll see you in the morning." Then he kissed her and she walked away to their room. Brock said drulling, "Isn't she perfect!" Midnight laughed, "She's nowhere near as perfect as Macey." Macey blushed as Midnight smiled up at her. **

**She thought, 'Why did he have to be the one that could speak English.' Everyone looked at the pokemon even Vicky stopped walking to stare at the pokemon. She glared at him, "And how is she more perfect than I?" **

**"That's easy." started Midnight, "She more beautiful, she has the strongest pokemon in the world, and she cares about her pokemon. Plus she let's me and Pikachu and Vulpix and Pichu stay out of our pokeballs. And she's a great mother." Macey couldn't beleive what she just heard nor could anyone else. Vicky growled, "Fine you and me pokemon battle now." Macey nodded, "Fine let's go." As they stood on each a side of the feild Macey choose Midnight and Vicky used Skitty.**

**Vicky commanded, "Skitty use attract now." It hit Midnight because he let it. Macey told the others almost laughing, "Watch this. Now Midnight shadow ball." Midnight didn't move so she continued, "Come on Midnight who do you love more me or her?" Midnight shook his head and attacked Skitty causing her to faint. He ran up to her, "Why you of course." Everyone couldn't help but laugh. Vicky returned Skitty and stormed off to her room. **

**The others laughed as she went. After that they decided to give Kim a surprise party since they knew Team Rocket hadn't gave her a party. Macey decided to give her Flava since Prof. Oak hadn't given her away since she didn't want another trainer. When Macey talked to her she agreed to let Kim be her new trainer since Macey was holding the maximum limit of pokemon, 27. (I told you Govionni changed the number of pokemon a master could hold.)**

**The next day they got up at 6:00 in the morning to prepare for the party. Everyone of their close friends were there except May, Brandon, and Max because they where in Hoenn helping out over there. Vicky didn't come to everyone's releif. Dylan's girlfried and her twin sister helped out as well. Kara, his girlfriend, and Tracey, her sister, had black hair and blue eyes. Their outfits were also the same. They had on a red shirt and black pants. **

**The only difference was Kara had light blue eyes and Tracey had dark blue eyes. They were having in the party inside forest. At around ten Kim woke up and saw her 'mother' sitting on the chair in their room. Kim beamed, "Good morning mom. What's up?" Macey walked to the door, "Come on we're going get you a pokemon."**

**"REALLY!" Kim yelled from excitment. Macey shook her head rapidly, "Yeah if I don't go deaf before we get there." Kim laughed and they walked, along with the pokemon, to the forest. Once there they found the rest of the gang waiting for them. They yelled, "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KIM!" She was amazed and surprised all at the same time. For a while Macey couldn't hear anything after that. They let out their pokemon as Kim started opening presents. **

**She opened Macey's last which was in a small box. It revealed a pokeball. Kim was over excited just like everyone thought she would be. When she threw the pokeball Flava came out and shook her head. Kim squealed and hugged Flava tight. She asked Macey, "Is this the pokemon you told me about. The one Team Rocket made. She's amazing!" **

**"Can you losen your grip?" Flava coked. Kim blushed letting go, "Sorry. You're my first pokemon so I guess I got a little carried away." She started opening the presents that the others brought her. Ash got her ten pokeballs and a greatball, Misty got her a water stone and a lureball, Brock got her two ultraballs, Dylan got her an everstone, Kara got her a fire stone, Tracey got her a thunder stone, Kasidy got her a pair of black sunglasses, and the Porf. got her a pokedex.**

**Kim couldn't wait to go train Flava and catch more pokemon. She asked, "Mom does Flava evolve?" **

**"Yeah she does." Macey answered. Kim said thoughtfully, "What level does she have to be on to evolve?" Macey was looking for a pokemon Kim could battle as she answered, "That's the thing she doesn't evolve on a level. She will only evolve when her friendship is strong with her trainer while holding an everstone." **

**"That's amzing!" Kim exclaimed looking at her starter pokemon. Then she asked, "Hey Flava can I give you a name besides the one Team Rocket gave you?" Flava stopped arguing with Midnight to answer her new trainer, "Sure. Just not something crazy."**

**"How about Anika? I think it's nice." she asked. The pokemon nodded, "That sounds great." The she looked confused, "What does it mean." Kim answered matter-of-factly, "It means gracful and god's gift." Anika's face lit up happy with her new name. As they kept walking Kim asked Anika, "Do you want to evolve? I mean I won't make you if you don't want to." Anika asked, "What would I look like?" **

**Macey answered, "You would be as tall as an Espeon which is two feet and eleven inches. You'd look like a Ninetails but you'd be yellow like a Richu with a black Lightning bolt on your each legs." Anika asked macey's pokemon, "Did she ask you guys if you wanted to evolve?" The nodded as Pikachu said, _"Yeah she asked me but I said no so she didn't make me. Besides she didn't really want me to evolve anyway." _**

**Midnight was next to talk, "Sure she asked me if I wanted to carry an everstone so I wouldn't evolve and I said no." Vulpix nodded, _"Yeah she asked me when she first got me but I didn't want to so she evolved my brother since he wanted to."_ Pichu spoke up, _"Yeah but it was going to be a little hard for me not to evolve since she's friends with all her pokemon so Ho-oh fixed it so that no matter how close we become I will never evolve."_**

**Anika was about to say something when Kim screamed. They looked at her to see what was wrong and saw her watching a Dratini with sparkling eyes. She said determaned, "I'm gonna caught him! Let's go Anika!" Anika got ready to attack. The Dratini splashed her making her fur frizz out. Kim ordered, "Now Anika use a thundershock!" Her attack hit him and he started to fall in the water. Kim quickly threw a pokeball at him and it shook a couple of times before returning into her hand.**

**She started shacking with excitment as she trusted it in to the air, "Yeah Anika we caught a new friend!" She threw it into the air, "Come on out Dratini!" The pokemon came out greeting his new trainer. She introduced, "Hi Dratini. My name's Kim and this is Anika. This is my mom, Macey. These are her pokemon Midnight, Pichu, Pikachu, and Vulpix. It's nice meeting you and I hope we will become good friends."**


	10. Chapter 9

**THE POKEMON MASTER **

**BY: M.L.CHARPENTIER**

**CHAPTER NINE**

**The rest of the day Kim trained with her pokemon. By the end of the day Anika and Dratini were both on level 15. That night Macey made a necklace with Kim's everstone for Anika. When Macey came out of the bathroom wearing a shirt that went down to her knees she saw Kim and Anika jumping in their bed. Kim was wearing the same thing. They stopped when they saw Macey. Macey started, "Kim I can't you beleive you were jumping in the bed." **

**She smiled, "Without me." Kim smiled as Macey started jumping with her. Their pokemon was jumping in their own bed. Just then Travis walked in and sweatdropped, "Um... Macey are you sure that bed can hold your weight." Macey's face turned red and she threw a pillow at him, "And have you ever heard of knocking?" He bowed, "I'm sorry I just wanted to ask you something." She grumbled, "Yeah what is it?" **

**He just stared at her until she threw another pillow at him, "What do you want I don't have all night. Me and Kim have to get up early to catch some more pokemon." He shook his head, "Sorry I was just wondering if I could sleep here tonight. You see me and Vicky had a fight and she locked me out of the room." Macey sighed why her, "Fine. You can sleep on that bed." His Houndoom was by his side. He nudged Macey's hand as a sign he had missed her.**

**He had been Macey's pokemon but she gave him to Travis as a Houndour as a birthday present. She smiled at the dog pokemon as she patted his head. Macey and Kim's pokemon slept with them in their bed since it was a king size. Travis's pokemon slept with him. The next morning Macey cooked her and Kim some eggs. When she put ketchup in her eggs Kim did the same. Travis looked like he was going to throw up when he said, "Yep she's your daughter alright."**

**"What's that suposed to mean?" Macey asked. He shook his head, "Nothing I'm just saying only someone related to you would eat that." She smiled at him and pushed her plate up to his face. He turned green and ran to the bathroom. Macey, Kim, and their pokemon laughed as the others came in. Kasidy ate the same thing as the other two. Dylan, Kara, and Tracey just had eggs. Brock and Misty had waffles. Ash had about fifty pancakes on his plate. Their pokemon went eat with the others.**

**Ash asked, "Hey Kim do you know what pokemon you're going to catch today?" She answered swollowing a mouthful of eggs, "I want to catch a water type that I can ride across the ocean. I know Dragonite will get tired from flying me around." Kasidy choked on an egg, "Aren't you getting ahead of yourself. I mean Dratini is nowhere near level 55." Kim looked at Dratini, "We'll get stronger won't we Dratini? We'll show them."**

**He nodded and when Kim was done with her eggs she returned him, and they ran out into the forest with Macey and her pokemon at their heels. They stopped at a huge lake. They both started fishing and soon Kim got a Feebas. Kim poked it as it thrashed around on shore. She asked, "Is it a good pokemom?" Macey nodded, "Yep when it's beaty is high it will evolve into a Moltic." Kim used her pokedex to look at the pokemon and was amazed at what she saw.**

**"Wow it's kinda like Magiskarp. It may be weak but it you train it right it'll be strong." She easily caught it with a pokeball and spent the rest of the day training her. She fed the Feebas lots of pokeblocks and by the end of the day she had evolved. Now all her pokemon were on level 20. The next day she caught a Sneasel which was a little harder to catch since she was on level 25. She had to use a great ball to catch her.**

**She spent the rest of the day training them until they were on level 30. Macey also gave her some advice and Dratini evolved into a Dragonair. Macey was proud of her daughter and the other trainers gave Kim some advice. She loved their advice but she liked Macey's advice better. Afterall she is the youngest pokemon master ever and the greatest. The next day she caught a Zigzagoon and got him to level 30 with the others and he evolved as well. **

**As each day passed Kim's bond with her pokemon grew stronger. The next day she wanted to catch a fire type. Just their luck that Macey should have happened to get ran over by a Growlithe. The Growlithe was hiding behind a tree as his trainer came out of the forest with a whip in his hand. The Growlithe was dark red instead of a light red color. His trainer scowled him, "What did I tell you about running away in the middle if training you stupid dog!"**

**He was about to hit him with the whip when Macey grabbed it and pulled it out of her hand. She held it out in front of Vulpix who, when Macey nodded, used ember to burn it. He growled, "You stay out of my buisness." Macey glared at him, "I'm making it my buisness." Kim had never seen her mother this serious before. Kim joined in, "You're not fit to be a trainer. It's your fault he ran not his."**

**"Fine since you think your real hot stuff let's have a battle. If you win then you get that useless pokemon and if I win I get your strongest pokemon." he smirked. He was about the same age as Macey but Kim knew she could beat him with Anika. She nodded, "Your on." She turned to Anika, "Anika will you help me win this battle." Her pokemon nodded and ran in front of her trainer ready to battle.**

**The boy watched her carefully, "I don't know what type of pokemon that is but I can beat it." He threw a pokeball into the feild and out came a Poliwrath. **

**"Now Anika use quick attack!" Kim commanded. He countered, "Poliwrath dodge it and use hydro pump!" The pokemon dodged the attack and hit her with a powerful stream of water. Anika stood back up and Kim clutched her fist, "Come on Anika we can do this! Use thundershock!" The attack hit Poliwrath but he got back up. He hit Anika with an ice beam. Kim was getting worried she didn't want to lose Anika not to this freak.**

**She could feel her energy going into Anika as she gt back up. Macey said from behind, "Come on Kim you're not fighting with your pokemon. You're fighting as two instead of one. Have faith in Anika, in the rest of your pokemon. Show how much you care about them. You can't just stand there and do nothing." Kim knew she was right. When Anika got hit with a body slam Kim looked at her trying to get back up with tears in her eyes.**

**She practically yelled, "I get it now Anika! I do have faith in you! You can do it! Let's show him what we can really do!" Anika started glowing and when the glowing stopped she had evolved into Vixen. She was amazing as Kim called out, "Now Anika use thunder!" It hit a surprised Poliwrath and since it was super affective he fainted. The boy threw Growlithe's at her, returned Poliwrath, and stormed off.**

**Growlithe was afraid at first but realized that the two trainers weren't going to hurt him. The next few days nothing inportant really happened. Kim trained her pokemon and evolved Growlithe with her fire stone into an Arcanine. She got all her pokemon to level 40 using rare candy and traning. Macey started teaching her some combo attacks like bite-thundershock. Everything was going as normal as could be until something happened that Friday.**


	11. Chapter 10

**THE POKEMON MASTER **

**BY: M.L.CHARPENTIER**

**CHAPTER TEN**

**Everyone was sitting in the living room when the alarm went off. They looked up, looked at each other, nodded, and ran out.(except for Kim.) Macey was excited to finally get to fight Team Rocket. Everyone went to the weapons room to get their weapon/weapons. Macey shook her head, "I can't beleive you guys need weapons."**

**"Yeah well why don't you try to dodge 50 bullets at once." Misty contered. Macey just rolled her eyes and grabbed a couple of daggers that fit nicely on her hands and a sword that looked too big for her. When they finally got outside hundreds of pokemon started attacking them. Ash informed them, "We don't win everytime we fight them. Just wanted to let you know." He released his pokemon which were, Meganium, Charizard, Noctowl, Sceptile, Torkoal, and Pikachu jumped off his head.**

**Misty had Togetic, Corsola, Kingdra, Golduck, Poliwrath, and Gyarados. Brock had Steelix, Crobat, Geodude, Vulix, Forretress, and Mudkip. Togetic came back and Suzie gave Vulpix back to Brock. Dylan had Mudkip, Espeon, Umbreon, Flareon, Vaporeon, and Jolteon. Kasidy had Rapidash(nickname Spirit), Pichu, Pikachu, Raichu, Pikachu, and Raichu. Kara had Charmander, Pikachu, Flareon, Minun, Plusle, and Quilava. Tracey (Kara's sister) had Charmander, Hypno, Arcanine, Espeon, Gardevoir, and Blaziken. Tracey (boy) had Azumarill, Scyther, Venonat, Ampharos, Mightyena, and Swellow.**

**Macey had Pikachu, Venusaur, Charizard, Blastoise, Pidgeot, Rapidash, Vulpix, Arcanine, Scyther, Gyarados, Dewgong, Midnight, Sneasel, Bayleef, Quilava, Totodile, Noctowl, Furret, Raikou, Linoone, Grovyle, Blaziken, Mudkip, Minun, Plusle, Flygon, and Latios. Tammy had Wartortle, Butterfree, Fearow, Thunder(Raichu), Ninetales, Tauros, Electabuzz, Magmar, Ditto, Pichu, Espeon, Umrbreon, Furret, Girafarig, Dunsparce, Sneasel, Corsola, Slarmory, Suicune, Swellow, Manectric, Delcatty, Zangoose, Absol, Milotic, Roselia, and Volbeat. **

**Peter had Togetic, five Espeon, five Umbreon, five Flareon, five Vaporeon, five Jolteon, and Entei. Travis had Houndoom, Latias, Salamence, Noctowl, Cloyster, and Persian. Attacks were flying everywhere. Most of the trainers were fighting in hand to hand combat. As an ice attack came at Macey Charizard blocked it with a flamethrower. As the rocket fell to the ground Macey gave a thumbs up at him. He flew away to fight another Charizard.**

**Hours later dead bodies (mostly rockets) and fainted pokemon lay on the ground. The last rockets fled which were about three of them. Everyone returned their pokemon after praising them for a job well done. Other Nurse Joys and other nurses came to take care of the pokemon the rockets left behind. Kim and Anika came running out as the gang was walking back inside. She jumped on Macey making her wince. **

**"That was amazing! You guys were great! Can we help next time?" she asked hopefully. Macey sighed, "Sure but you'll have to train yourself not just your pokemon." Kim nodded her head rapidly then ran to the training room with Anika at her heels. They smiled as she ran off then frowned as Vicky came running to Travis. She hugged him and gave him a kiss. As she was talking Macey put her finger to mouth pretending to vomit.**

**When Vicky turned to see what the others were laughing at Macey stopped and started humming innocently. Vicky glared at the young trainer she just smiled back and asked sweetly, "What?" Travis thought to himself, 'She's still the same Macey. A little older and stronger but still innocent as a child. Or at least acts that way. The same Macey I fell in love with all those years ago.' He had a goofy grin on his face.**

**Vicky snapped her fingers in his face making him come back to the real world. She sounded angry, "Hello anybody home in there?" **

**"What? Um... yeah?" he asked comeing back. She rolled her eyes and dragged him to their room. Everyone waved as he was being dragged off. A couple of Nurse Joys came get their pokemon to be healed. They gladly handed over their pokemon. The youngest trainers went to the training room but the others walked to the living room. As they walked they talked about whatever came to mind. Misty said, "You know Travis didn't start dating until a year after you guys left."**

**"So." Tammy shrugged, "It's not our buisness who he goes out with." Misty groaned, "You don't get it! He looked for you guys for a year before giving up." Macey said, "All that says is that he's a good friend." She argeed, "He looked for you not all three of you but that was his excuse. Haven't you ever noticed how he acts around you. He loves you for jesus crist!" Macey lowered her head, "I know. I've always known. I was going to tell him when we got back but he was with her." **

**Whe Macey said the last two words a soft growl came out. She thought to herself, 'Yeah Misty you can see it when two other people are in love but you can't see Ash is in love with you and he can't see you love him.' She was about to say something when an explosion shook the building and a cloud of black smoke came from the training room. They ran to see what was going on. When they got there they Kim lying on the ground with Anika lying next to her. **

**They rushed over to her to see if she was okay or not. She was unconcious. Ash and Brock looked across the room to see Vicky with her Haunter out in front of her. Ash tapped Macey's shoulder making everyone look to where he was pointing. Peter was holding Anika and Macey gave Kim to Tammy, who was closer. She stood up glaring at the evil trainer. Macey suddenly yelled, "What were you thinking you idiot! You could have killed her!" **

**Vicky smirked, "She deserved it. Saying I was using Travis. So what if I am. That little thing doesn't know what she's talking about." Macey's head was down with her fists clutched tight. She started glowing and when she opened her eyes they were gold. She gave Vicky a cold glare that sent a shiver down her spine. Vicky pointed at her, "Know Haunter use shadow ball!" The dark ball of energy was on a crash caurse for Macey.**

**She moved to the right and started running toward Vicky at about thirty miles per hour. She stopped when she was in front of her. She whispered, "Your lucky I don't kill you." Then she thrust her hand upward. It made contact with Vicky's nose. It started bleeding as Macey's eyes went back to normal and she walked away. When she got back to the others Tammy and Peter weren't there. They went to the medical room.**

**"What did you do to her?" asked Tracey. Macey shrugged, "I just broke her nose. She's lucky I didn't brake her legs and both arms." He winced as the scene played through in his mind. Then they went to see if Kim and Anika were okay. Kim was chipper as could be when they saw her. She smiled, "Guess what everyone! There's going to be a dance tomorrow! Isn't it going to be great!" Everyone nodded thinking of who they were going to go with.**


	12. Chapter 11

**THE POKEMON MASTER **

**BY: M.L.CHARPENTIER**

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

**The next morning Kim was brushing her teeth with her eyes closed half asleep. When she was done she opened her eyes and screamed. She ran to Macey in the living room crying. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at her. She jumped on Macey saying, "My hair is changing colors!" Macey just laughed, "Don't worry about it. I went through the same thing when I was your age. First it was brown then blonde and finally dirty blonde." **

**"Wait a minute you were a blonde. But you're not as dum as Aunt Tammy!" Kim said surprised to find out this new information. Tammy growled at the little girl as everyone else laughed. **

**"You souldn't talk about people like that.'' Macey corrected her. Tammy smiled then frowned when Macey added, "No matter how true it is." Tammy went stalk off somewhere with her pokemon close behind. Over the speakers they Lance call Dylan, Kara, both Traceys, and Kasidy to meet him in the meeting room. He only gave them ten minutes to get there. Macey sighed, "That's one thing I didn't miss about Lance. He always gives you a few minutes to get there."**

**Peter nodded knowing full well what she meant. About an hour later they came back to the room and informed the others they had to go to Hoenn to help out there. The next day they left and that night was the dance. Macey was going with Travis, Tammy with Peter, Misty with Ash, and guess what! Brock went with Suzy.(Oh my god Brock got a date! This only means one thing... the end of the world is coming soon:)**

**Macey wore a silver dress that went down to her knees. Misty wore a light blue dress that stopped at her knees with a pair of blue earrings. Tammy wore a red skirt and a blue shirt. Suzy had on a short red dress the same color as Vulpix's fur. All the guys wore blue jeans and thier usual shirts. While they were dancing to a slow dance Macey spotted Kim and Anika hiding under a table. She laughed to herself as a memory came floating into her head. **

**Ash and Misty's friends watched as they went to the balcony to be alone. Macey said slyly, "Hey Travis I'm thirsty. Could you go get me a coke?" He nodded, "Sure." As he walked away from his date Macey looked at Tammy and Peter and nodded. There was an evil smile planted on their faces. They tiptoed to here what they were saying. They caould hear Ash say, "Hey Misty you know you're my best friend right?"**

**She nodded and he continued, "What I want to saw is I really really like you." She turned to look into his eyes. **

**"What I mean is." he sighed. The three friends were nodding with every word waiting for him to say it. Ash thought to himself, 'It was easier saying it to the mirror back in the room.' He continued, "Misty... I... I love you." He closed his eyes tight afraid of what she was going to say. His eyes shot open when Misty kissed him. Macey didn't waste any time pulling out a camra and taking their picture. The new couple jumped when they saw the flash.**

**They turned to see Macey standing in the doorway. They could see Tammy and Peter pointing to her. She rolled her eyes, "Some friends you are." They just smiled at her. Misty's face turned red as she pulled out her mallet. When May saw what was happening she yelled, "Run Macey!" Macey took her friend's advice and ran for her life. Everyone was ethier laughing of gasping. All of a sudden Macey stopped running and dropped the camra.**

**Misty stopped as well and so did their friends who were trying to stop Misty from killing Macey. They gasped when they saw Vicky kissing Travis. He didn't have time to push her off of him because Macey did it for him. **

**"Are you nuts or just plain stupid?" Macey asked. They were sending eachother death glares. Vicky shot back, "Are you crazy or just a mental case?" Macey laughed, "You're the crazy one. First you steal my best friend, then you try to kill my daughter, and finally you dare to challenge me. Not to mention trying to turn my own pokemon against me." **

**"You want to take this outside?" the evil women asked. **

**"Yes let's." she agreed. So they walked outside and got ready to fight. Vicky came at her first trying to punch her. To bad Macey kicked her before she could even touch her. When she hit the ground Macey kicked her again. She stayed down and Macey walked back to her room through the crowd that was outside. Her friends didn't even try to calm her down. They knew she would calm down by herself.**


	13. Chapter 12

**THE POKEMON MASTER **

**BY: M.L.CHARPENTIER**

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

**The next morning they planned to attack Team Rocket's base that was nearby. Everyone got to fight this time around. Just before they got to the base Macey told Kim, who was riding Dragonite, "Keep Anika with you at all times, okay?" She nodded but didn't say a word. When they got there the rockets started attacking the army coming at them. They landed and let out their pokemon. Then Macey saw Govionii (i think i spelled it wrong) headed toward the base. She whispered, "Govionii." **

**She started running after him but first called upon Midnight's special ability. **

**"Midnight," she called, "time stop!" His golden jewel on his head started glowing as everything stopped. Everyone but Macey and her pokemon. They gathered around her as she spoke to them, "You guys are the best pokemon anyone could ask for and I mean it. I might not make it but... I want you to look after all my friends and Kim. Please for all the good times we had together." They nodded with tears in thier eyes. **

**"Good then Pikachu, Midnight, Pichu, Vulpix you don't have to come if you don't want to." she told them. They gasped then jumped on her. She laughed, "Then let's go!" They ran past everyone but Macey stopped at Travis. She kissed him on the lips and whispered, "I love you." Then she caught up to her pokemon as time continued. When Travis came to he whispered, "Love you, too." This made the rocket laugh so Travis punched him in the head. **

**He touched his lips when he noticed they felt like a feather brushed against them. Back in the base Macey and Govionii were facing eachother sending death glares on the roof. Then he started pushing bottons and laughed as the computer screen started counting down. **

**"You're a mental case you know that right!" yelled when she realised he was going to blow the base to bits. She ran to the side, "Everyone run now he's going to kill us all!" Everyone ran but her friends. They didn't want to leave her. **

**"What are you doing? RUN!" she yelled. **

**"Not without you!" Tammy called back and the others nodded. Macey turned to Midnight and nodded. Soon everyone on the ground was gone and so was Pichu, Vulpix, and Pikachu. He fell to the ground fainted and Macey picked him up. Then started running out of the building since she only had ten seconds left. She whispered as she ran, "Ho-oh." **

**Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one and it exploded. Everyone back at the League base saw it and knew what had happned. Two weeks later everyone Macey had ever met was at her funeral. Her pokemon, family, and friends have been crying ever since that day and were still crying. Her mom kept telling stories about when Macey was younger and wanted to be the best. After the funeral only her closes friends and family were looking at the tomestone.**

**On it was written 'Here lays Macey Lynn Charpentier. The best and youngest Master of all time. She was a great friend, a wonderful daughter and sister, and was to brave for her own dahm good. We will miss her.' From behind them they heard a voice, "You guys look like someone died." Peter said holding Tammy in his arms, "It's like I can still hear her voice." **

**"You can stupid just turn around." everyone did and saw Macey standing there with Midnight by her side. Everyone gasped but didn't move. She pouted, "What I don't get a hug?" Everyone ran over to her and crushed her in a group hug. Her mom asked crying even harder than before, "Are you trying to send me to an early grave?" **

**"I can't breathe." was all she could say. They backed up but Kim and the pokemon that usually stay out of their pokeballs jumped on her. She said, "I may not be dead yet but if you guys don't jumping on me I will be." They got off of her and Travis helped her up. She was surprised when pulled her into a kiss. **

**THE END**


End file.
